With the manner of interpersonal communication becoming more and more convenient, a user increasingly needs to remember user information of a large number of users, such as name and contact information.
In a practical application, since a user usually cannot remember accurately the user information of each user, related problems arise. For example, a few days after the user and a colleague introduced each other by names and chatted a lot at their first meeting, when the user meets the colleague again, the user may not be able to recall the name of the colleague, which causes embarrassment and inconvenience.